


Unexpected

by JenniferWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferWatson/pseuds/JenniferWatson
Summary: Both Greg and Mycroft lead very separate lives, with only one person in common. Untill one night something unexpected happens that leads both men to find the answer they didn’t even know they were looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any rights/characters just a fan of the show!

It had been quite a week for Greg as he sat back in his chair, watching the last of his team leave for weekend. Fiddling with the pen In between his fingers, he started to feel slightly frustrated. He could go what he normally does on a Friday night, watch the usual trash on the TV and order a pizza from Vinnies again. It was just the feeling of loneliness he couldn’t quite shake after the divorce. He now had no one to go home to, like it couldn’t be more irritating he wasn’t sure if he was ready to date just yet. A bit of him was still clinging onto the idea of his ex wife coming back. 

Sighing to himself he sat forward in the chair carrying on with the sign offs for holiday and over time. The truth was Lestrade has always been and forever will be proud of his team. He looked up to the left of his office at last years christmas party, smiling to himself he felt like he had done enough for this week. It can all wait till Monday he told himself as he put on his jacket and hat. 

Tonight for a change he was going to a pub just out of town that served the best burgers. There was a good few emails on his phone he could catch up on. Just as he switched his office light off, hearing as though somebody one had just come in, he switched it back on and what he saw, he couldn’t quite process. 

The elder Holmes brother was always very neat looking in appearance, not even a shred of hair out of place on that man. Yet there he is stood, soaking wet from the rain and his hair disheveled.   
“Jesus Holmes.” Greg reached up for his chest slightly out of breath from the scenario making him jumped, Greg instinctively walked over to the supply closet and reaching for some clothes. 

He knew it wouldn’t be his style, the precinct’s athletics wear didn’t seem to be his aesthetic but Greg felt as though he didn’t have an option at this point in time. Mycroft had not even muttered a word, just this look of sadness spread across his face. Greg grabbed a towel and walked over to the distressed man, wondering how he was going to help him, and what would cause someone of his reputation, to walk in her looking the way he does now. The whole situation was crazy. 

“Detective.” Mycroft acknowledged Greg as he passed over the towel. “Could you please turn round?” Greg noticed how his cheeks went red and suddenly clocked on to what he meant.   
“Oh of course, I’ll just leave these here.” He motioned as he put the clothes next to the desk where he was stood and turned to face his desk.

“I’m sorry to impose on you in such a manner. I just thought out of all the people I know you would be most understanding,” Mycroft spoke in his formal tone of voice which to Greg just read that he wasn’t comfortable. 

“It’s okay,” Greg stopped himself from saying mate. For some reason it bothered him if Mycroft felt like he could only be his friend. 

“I appear to be having a bad week.” Mycroft’s voice broke at the end of his sentence, if Greg didn’t know any better he would have thought he was about to cry. Greg shook the thought out of his mind, Holmes have a reputation for keeping their selves together, clearly Sherlock missed the memo. He smirked to himself. 

“I’m sorry you had such a bad week, usually when I have a tough week, I wait till everyone leaves and break out the whisky I have in the bottom drawer.” Greg’s mind went to the drawer itself. 

“Well Greg I wouldn’t say no” 

He didn’t have to be told twice he was just a little shocked that Mycroft had used his first name. The pair were not particularly close but every now and again they meet up and to an extent usually talk about how works been or what Sherlock’s done that week. Placing the decanter on the desk, Greg looked up from his desks after placing two small glasses either side. Mycroft was stood clearly uncomfortable in his new clothes. Greg never really looked at men as attractive but Mycroft looked cute dressed down in light gray joggers that has the precincts number down the side of one leg, and a dark blue hoodie with their badge printed on the top left corner of the chest. 

Without thinking to much about it, he grabbed Mycrofts wet clothes which he tried to fold by the looks of it and sparingly spread them on 3 different radiators then grabbing his brown suede loafers and placing them underneath one of them.   
“There we are, should be dried in no time” Greg straightened himself out and turned back to Mycroft who was now uncharacteristically crying. 

“Hey, c’mere” Greg soothed as he pulled Mycroft Into his shoulder for a hug. With one hand cupping the back of his head and the other holding his back close, he just held Mycroft while he began to sob. He didn’t know what was going on, but for him to be crying this much? 

 

The last thing Greg thought he would be doing on a Friday night would be to console Mycroft, the one thing he did know? What ever or whoever caused it, he wanted to find and punch their lights out!


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My’s world is crumbling before him, helpless to do anything. Just who does he turn to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rights same as previous chapter. 
> 
> I’m really sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I don’t have a beta!

Mycroft always understood regardless of the situation to keep calm and collected. Just how is one able to keep such a manner when he sees his own boyfriend kissing another man? Was it just like that, a year down the drain. It had been a long while since My put him self out there to find love, so when he found Sebastian, he thought he’d struck gold. Turning back on the waiter, My got back into his car and absent mindedly given him an address he himself didn’t quite register and closed the partition. Every emotion he had suppressed to this point he now felt the trouble was he never really learnt how to process. 

The rain started to fall heavier now which suited My in this moment. He felt completely lost and hurt and part of him wished he had stayed longer because surely he didn’t see that did he? Why would you invite someone out like that just to let them see that? My texted Anthea and instructed her to tell Sebastian he saw, and would like to cease any shred of relationship they had. He knew she would block his number after so he didn’t have to say. 

My felt a tear fall, when the thought slammed into him as if he stepped in front of a train. When wasthe last time he cried? He laughed at the sad revelation of his life, what was he supposed to do? Who could he even talk to? Barley ten minutes later the car had come to a stop, the partition coming back down the driver spoke,   
“Mr Holmes, we have arrived”   
My rolled his window down to reveal the police station. Lestrade? He thought to himself, had this been the address he had given?   
“Would you like me to wait sir?” The driver broke his train of thought. Truth was My felt confused.   
“No thank you Jefferson,” 

Slowly he got himself out and waited for the car to disappear. It was clear Jefferson felt some reluctance to leave but he faked a perfect smile. Stood in the rain now, he paced outside momentarily thinking if this was the best place for him to be. My wouldn’t really class him and Gregg Lestrade to be the best of friends but they did talk occasionally, especially when Sherlock was involved. 

It was as though his timing was nothing short of perfect as he opened the door the light had switched off. When it came back on, there Gregg was stood. He had never really thought of Greg as nothing more then a friend but the comfort and safety My felt when he was around him started to make him think. 

“Jesus Holmes!” He reached for his chest, it was clear My had made him jump. He didn’t necessarily know how to act and how to be, it was as though the feeling of shock covered him completely. 

“Detective” My spoke as Greg had passed him towel. Standing there not quite sure what to do with himself now he couldn’t hide how red his cheeks had just gone. “Could you please turn around?” My watched as he saw Greg register what he meant, “of course I’ll just leave these here” he placed some extra clothes on a desk that was next to My. He caught a smell of his aftershave that Greg was Wearing. He felt slightly overwhelmed with everything that was going on, you have to hold it together! My kept telling himself over and over again desperately trying not to break. 

I’m sorry to impose on you in such a manner. I just thought out of all the people I know you would be most understanding,” My spoke to Greg’s back and started to get changed. He wasn’t quite sure what he meant but Greg just made him feel like he could open up.   
“It’s okay,” My felt like there was a slight hesitation when Greg spoke. Was he making him uncomfortable.   
The urge to break down and cry was starting to feel almost impossible to ignore. Keep it together he told himself once more.   
“ I appear to be having a bad week” his voice came out not as steady as he wanted it to.   
“I’m sorry you had such a bad week, usually when I have a tough week, I wait till everyone leaves and break out the whisky I have in the bottom drawer.” He was trying to listen to Greg but he felt as though everything was going bad. My felt as though he was making an idiot of himself in front of Greg of all people.   
“Well Greg, I wouldn’t say no” My wouldn’t, he wanted to drink to forget. As Greg busied himself around the office he couldn’t quite help take in his frame. The man was built. My scolded himself, after all he had just saw his boyfriend cheating, even if Greg was a potential, it wouldn’t be right now, not even thinking about the fact he’s interest in woman. 

My began to fold his wet clothes, and wasn’t quite sure what to do with them when Greg came back and started putting them on some of the radiators in the office, 3 I fact. My blushed when Greg had put his briefs, socks in his office and the rest in the lobby. He watched him as he stood up after placing his shoes under the last radiator. “There we are, should be dried in no time” Greg smiled to himself.   
“Hey, c’mere” My registered Greg speaking and he pulled him into a hug. He was acutely aware Greg had one of his hands cupping the back of his head the other on the small of his back pulling him closer. For the first time since his childhood Mycroft sobbed. Gripping tight onto Greg’s jacket, his mind swirled through everything and every emotion. 

 

One thing My note was that Greg smelled so good. With his strong arms around him, My felt protected. He felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and review! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and review (:


End file.
